


Art Post: Hyacinth Girl

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Gen, coloured pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely blakefancier wrote a great fic about Sarah Rogers as Captain America, and I had the pleasure of illustrating a scene for the 2015 MBB :)</p><p>Enjoy, and read the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Post: Hyacinth Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hyacinth Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044132) by [blakefancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier). 



> Sarah and Lizzie waiting for Mr Stark and Agent Carter to collect them before heading off to the dance. To suit the times, I tried to go for a softer look using colour pencils - I hope it works.


End file.
